


First of Many

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean celebrates Castiel's birthday with him.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day, but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Slow Dancing
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	First of Many

Dean and Castiel burst through the front door of their house, laughing and giggling. Dean has his arm slung around Castiel's shoulders. Castiel looked at Dean with shiny eyes. Dean threw back his head and laughed louder. Castiel looked at him, "What's so funny, Dean?"

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Years, maybe."

"It was one of my most memorable birthdays. I'm not sure we should let Jess and Charlie pick the venue. Please do not post the pictures on social media. I'm sure we'd get reprimanded at school."

"Hey, the girls picked the strip club not me. And you…" Dean started laughing hysterically again.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You tried to psychoanalyze the waitress and tell her she was suffering from daddy issues."

"Chastity didn't seem to want to be there. I was simply informing her that there were scholarships I could help her apply for to advance her education."

Dean eyebrows furrowed together, "How did that become daddy issues?"

"She told me she didn't need a sugar daddy. I simply told her I was nobody's daddy. I'm not sure why she stormed off like that, but it did seem prudent to leave after that."

Dean ruffled Castiel's hair. "Never change, dude." Dean pulled Castiel's arm and led him to the back door. He pushed him in front of him onto the back deck and flipped on the outside light. 

"Why are we out here, Dean? We'll wake up the neighbors," Castiel said loudly before clamping his hand over his mouth. He spread his fingers slightly and whispered in a low hiss, "Case in point."

"Your birthday present is out here, Cas." Dean turned him to look at the yard.

Castiel squinted and scanned in the dark. His eyes lit up when he saw a plumeria in a newly landscaped flower bed. "Dean, is that a plumeria?"

"The start of the garden that you wanted. I have all the things you need to plant more plants except for the plants themselves. You can knock yourself out gardening, Cas."

Castiel impulsively hugged Dean, "Thank you so much, Dean. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." 

Dean hugged him back tightly and sighed in relief. He had hoped so much that Castiel would like the gift. This was the first time he had gotten Castiel a present, he wanted it to be the first of many firsts with him.

Castiel looked at Dean shyly, "I think I know why the girls picked that venue." He shifted nervously.

"Why, Cas?"

"I told them I wanted a place where men danced. I meant with each other, not on stage. I'm afraid I didn't word that very well for the girls."

"Did you want to go dancing?" Dean stared deeply into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel nodded briefly. Dean could swear he was blushing on the dimly lit porch. 

"Okay, then." Dean let him back into the house. Dean pulled out his phone and tapped his screen a few times. "Unforgettable" by Natalie Cole starting to waft around the room from the speakers.

Dean bowed slightly to Castiel, "Can I have this dance?"

The two danced slowly long into the night. Dean hoped this would be the first of many midnight dances.


End file.
